A massively parallel processing (MPP) database system allows a database administrator to create a database and distribute its data to a number of processors, called partitions or data nodes. The concept of MPP is the coordinated processing of a program by multiple processors, with each processer working on different parts of the program. The processors communicate with one another to complete a task, with each of them using its own operating system and memory resources. There is usually at least one process that serves clients of the MPP database system, called coordinator. A Structured Query Language (SQL) join query issued against such a database is handled by the coordinator that selects data tables to fulfill the join query and sends this information to each data node for execution.